But I was hungry!
by loortjeve
Summary: Sasha woke up in the middle of the night, hungry. She decided to grab some food from the kitchen, but Levi caught her doing so. He gives her the punishment she deserves, with some help of her friends...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin  
**Warning! Lemon ahead!**

**_But I was hungry!_**

_- Chapter 1 - _

It was 4 am. Sasha kicked the blankets off her.

Her stomach grumbled. _They don't give me enough food here, _she thought. Did Erwin seriously think two boils of some sort of vegetable soup were enough for her? It sure as hell wasn't. Her stomach agreed with her.

Sasha swung her legs over the edge of the bed, she cringed when she felt how cold the floor was. On her toes, careful to not make a sound she slipped out of her bedroom. It was unbelievably dark, she didn't blame anyone for that though. Everyone with common sense was fast asleep at this time of the night. Well, everyone except her. This wasn't the first time she sneaked out of her room. And it wasn't going to be the last time either. _I have to keep doing this until they serve normal portions,_ Sasha mumbled.

Like it was a routine, she wandered around in her castle-like-home. Her fingertips touching the stone wall briefly, leading her the way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was quite large, with a massive kitchen island in the middle. Sasha would love to cook here sometime. But, unfortunately, Erwin didn't give her permission to do so. He was sure she would eat everything she would make, herself. That probably was true. Sasha let her fingers slide over the wooden counter. She sighed. The kitchen was far too beautiful to not use it to its limits.

She winced slightly when she thought of the dishes she gets every evening. They were so… average. She could prepare a marvelous dish with ease. But due to Erwin, she was stuck with tasteless soups and hardly eatable meat.

Sasha proceeded her nightly journey, next stop: the refrigerator. She opened the refrigerator, blinking a few times because of the light. _Ham! HAM! They have ham!_ Sasha cheered inwardly. She almost drooled. She grabbed the piece of meat, squealing a little bit. _You are going to be mine, dear ham,_ Sasha thought. Talking to food was no special occasion for her.

'Fuck,' Sasha cursed as she knocked over a bottle of milk. The stupid bottle of milk happened to stand next to the ham, but Sasha hadn't paid attention to it; the ham was too distracting. And as a result: the bottle shattered on the floor. Milk everywhere. Sasha couldn't care less about the mess she made. What worried her was that she might have woken op someone. And she knew only one person who was a very light sleeper.

'Corporal…,' Sasha said. Then everything went black.

* * *

A stinging pain in her head. Sasha cracked open one eye. _Where the hell am I._ Auburn locks of hair blocked her view. She tried to wipe it out of her face. 'What the fuck?' She couldn't move her arm. Again, she tried to move her arms.

She found it out the hard way. Ropes cut into her wrist. She was tied up.

'Stop moving, it will hurt you know.' That voice. The voice of utter boredom. 'Corporal? What is the meaning of this?' Sasha asked. 'What is the meaning of you sneaking around in the middle of the night?' He fired back. 'Well…' Sasha was kind of glad she got interrupted by Levi, since she didn't know how to answer his question. 'Maybe this was the reason?' Levi said. He dangled a piece of meat in front of Sasha's face. She could only smell it, her view was still blocked. 'My ham!' She screamed. The smell of the delicious meat made her drool.

'Disgusting little brat, keep your spit in your mouth,' Levi said without raising his voice. He wiped her drool away with his finger. After that he cleaned his finger with Sasha's t-shirt. That made her painfully aware of the fact that the t-shirt was the only thing she was wearing. Fortunately, her shirt reached her mid-thigh so her panties weren't visible.

The corporal yanked Sasha's hair down. She was forced to meet his cold gaze. She couldn't read what he was thinking. His only facial expression was boredom. It has always been boredom.

Once again he showed Sasha the piece of ham. 'Do you want this, Sasha?' He said with a dangerously low voice. 'Yes, please, corporal!' Sasha answered. She didn't care she was begging. Her love for food was more important. 'You can't.' Levi smirked and putted the ham Sasha desired so much, in his mouth. Sasha squeaked. 'Corporal… why?' 'You can taste it.' Without a warning Levi pressed his lips against Sasha's. _This is my first kiss, damn it what do I have to do? _ Sasha thought. _Wait, I don't even want this. I just wanted the ham._ She kept her lips tightly shut.

'Work with me Sasha,' whispered the corporal. Sasha could feel his warm breath tickling her lips. 'I don't want this.' 'Work with me,' said Levi, louder this time, more demanding. He didn't gave Sasha time to respond. He crashed his lips against the lips of the younger girl. He noticed she still wasn't doing anything. _What is it with this filthy little kid, _he thought. _She is in no position to be stubborn. _Sasha wasn't doing it on purpose. She didn't mean to disobey the corporal. She knew how scary Levi was when he was mad. She has seen him beating up Eren when he wasn't pleased with what Eren had done. Sasha doubted he would do the same to her, she was a girl, but she didn't want to take any risks. Therefore, she parted her lips a tiny bit, despite the fact that she had no clue what to do next.

Levi felt her lips opening hesitantly. He liked how she was waiting for him to take the lead. It made him feel powerful. He caressed her lower lip with his tongue. Sasha jolted. She has never felt anything like that before. So soft and tender… Nothing like the corporal actually. A little bit more confident now, she stuck out her tong to meet the tongue of the corporal. She moaned, very soft, when she could taste the lingering flavor of ham on the tongue of the man.

The kiss was sweet, with a lot of tongue. Sasha didn't want to admit it, but she liked how the Corporal was dominating her with such tenderness.

She really enjoyed her first kiss. And not because he tasted like ham. When the Corporal sucked her tongue, Sasha squirmed beneath him. His lips curled into a small smile and he retreated. He looked at Sasha, her face was flushed. He know she wanted more. He could tell from her red tinted cheeks.

'We can't be this nice all the time, can we? Levi said. Sasha looked at him with a puzzled expression. 'You tried to steal, or did you already forget due to my kiss?' _Such cockiness. _Sasha thought. 'No I did not forget. And surely not due to your kiss.' She answered, letting her friendly attitude behind her. The Corporal raised an eyebrow. 'I'm sorry I tried to steal the ham, I won't do it again. Can you release me now?' 'Without a punishment? I. Don't. Fucking. Think so.' Was his response, reprints put on every word. _O no. He is going to kick the living shit out of me._

'They are going to help me, though.' He cocked his head to the right. Sasha followed his movements with her eyes. And there they were. Sitting on the ground, not making a sound. Sasha screamed. 'Corporal, can't you beat the hell out of me without them?' Levi looked amused. 'Beat you? You are a girl. I know better things to do with a girl.' He spoke, almost huskily. It made her shiver. Shouldn't she be relieved she wasn't going to die – by Levi's foot – just yet? She wasn't. She didn't like the way he was looking at her, smirking. And she sure as hell didn't like _them _being here. 'You guys have known her for quite some time, right?' The corporal spoke to the three boys sitting against the wall. Eren, Reiner and Jean. Jean and Eren nodded. Reiner seemed to ignore his question. 'Have you ever seen her tied up like this,' purred Levi in Sasha's ear, hard enough for the boys to hear it. It wasn't a question. It sounded more like a statement.

Levi traced Sasha's jaw with his thumb. 'I am going to have an amazing time punishing you,' he whispered in her ear. Sasha swallowed. Saying she was scared would be an understatement.

All of a sudden his hands were on the collar of her t-shirt. 'Don't be scared.' The way Levi hissed the words in her ear weren't helping her relax at all.

Levi ripped Sasha's shirt apart. 'Corporal! Stop, please!' Sasha cried. 'Hanji! Petra! Help!' She was hoping for some female help, another guy near her would be no good. Levi laughed dangerously, surprising Sasha with some facial expressions. 'We are in the dungeon, scream as much as you like, but no one will come and get you out of here.' Sasha glanced around her. Indeed, she was in the dungeon. In Eren's room, to be precise. The Corporal's body was hovering over her. His lips touching her ear. 'I will discipline you.'

Then he tossed her shirt aside. Sasha desperately tried to cover herself up, it was no use. She couldn't move her arms and legs. So she lay on the bed. Arms tied above her head, feet tied to the bed. She heard the boys gulp.

Sasha looked at them. How she loved Reiner… He didn't even look at her exposed body. He just stared in the far distance. The other two, however, were a different story. Their eyes roomed over her naked skin. They didn't even care to hide the fact they were staring. _The perverts… _Sasha thought. She wished she wore a bra, but no living soul wears a bra at night time. Luckily, she wore panties. Nothing special. Just plain red cotton briefs. 'Eren and Jean! Keep your eyes of me!' Sasha shouted at them. They just smirked. 'Please,' Sasha whispered. This caught them both of guard and they averted their gazes.

'Boys, please, this is her punishment. Do whatever you want!' Levi said. None of the boys listened to him so he decided he should set an example.

He still stood at the side of the bed. The Corporal was more than happy with what he saw. She had the perfect body. Her skin looked insanely smooth and he loved the way her collarbone was clearly visible. Her legs were shining in the dim light of some candles and her thighs looked delicious. Her stomach was flat, abs barely visible, but they were there. Probably the results of the harsh soldier trainings. He caressed her hipbones. Her breath hitched, surprised by the sudden touch.

She could feel Levi's gaze on her bare skin, but she refused to look at him. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her flustered face.

His fingers were cool on her hot flesh. His index finger made its way down, teasingly slow. He touched the edge of her panties. After that he tucked her briefs a little bit down. Still caressing the sensitive skin. Sasha made a fist, she didn't want to give in.

The Corporal noticed Sasha's uneasiness. He was pleased with himself. He left her lower region alone and looked at her perky breasts. Such perfection.

Her nipples were erected, it was evidence she was fairly much enjoying his treatment. 'Sasha…' said the Corporal shyly. 'You like this, don't you?' He cupped her breasts, she gritted her teeth to mute any sounds that might come out. 'I do not like this. You sick bastard!' She yelled at him. 'First stealing, now lying… You are such a naughty girl.' Levi grinned while saying this. She could almost hear the jaws of the boys next to her hit the ground.

'I am not lying! How can you even think I got turned on by you,' said Sasha. The Corporal was actually right. She was indeed enjoying every single thing he did. The way he talked to her was driving her crazy.

'Eren, come here,' Levi commanded. Eren looked a bit surprised, but obeyed him immediately. The boy stood next to his supervisor. His emerald eyes piercing her body. 'Check for me if she liked what I was doing,' he barked another command. Both Eren and Sasha didn't understand him completely. But then it hit them both.

'Don't you dare touching me Eren!' Said Sasha, trying to threaten him.

'Shut your dirty mouth,' hissed Levi, 'obey me, Eren. I am the only reason you are still alive, remember? I could give up on you if I wanted to. That would mean your death.' Eren gulped at the threat. 'Sorry, Sasha,' Eren mumbled. He blushed furiously when he thought about his task.

Sasha tried to close her legs. It was impossible. _Those stupid ass ropes,_ she thought.

Eren Jaeger was good looking. That meant that he had some experience with girls. Still, he was pretty nervous. He copied the Corporal's actions. He tucked down her panties an inch, caressing the smooth skin. His fingers burned right through her skin. He felt a hell of a lot different than the Corporal.

Eren liked the fact he made Sasha squirm, just by his touch. He decided to go a little further to the south. Sasha's eyes widened and he could see and feel her tense.

His manhood stirred in his pants. He got impatient. _I just want to touch her pussy already, _he thought.

Eren's touches were driving her wild. She could feel her face heath up. Sweet juices flowing. Sweat covered her forehead.

She was horny as hell. But that didn't mean she could just let Eren go through with this. 'Eren, stop, please,' whined Sasha. Eren ignored her completely.

He ripped her panties of her body and threw them on the ground. 'Just keep your mouth shut and enjoy it.' Levi barked at her. Sasha wisely kept her mouth shut.

Eren didn't really feel like making her more horny then she already was. He could smell her arousal already. 'I thought you weren't turned on?' Eren teased. His eyes a little bit darker than usual, a beastly look.

Eren slit two fingers between Sasha's lower lips. 'Ahhh…' Sasha gasped. And then turning her head in embarrassment. 'Look at this,' the Corporal forced her to look at Eren's fingers, which were soaked in her juices. 'You seem pretty horny to me,' Eren said.

_Who's side is he on? _ Sasha was slightly irritated by Eren's sudden bold behavior.

Eren sucked on his wet fingers. 'Mmm, you taste so good,' he moaned softly. Sasha felt heath pooling in her belly. _He licked my juices, and he moaned because of it…_

'If she tastes that good, she should taste it herself.' Jean came into the scene. He imitated Eren's movement. He stuck two fingers inside her wet sex, only for half a second but it made Sasha moan wantonly. Jean smirked sadistically. 'This is what you taste like, taste it little slut,' Jean whispered in her ear while pressing his wet fingers into her mouth. Sasha could taste herself on his fingers, a bittersweet flavor.

Jean and Eren were obviously encouraged by the tied girl's sounds. Their actions grew bolder every second. Reiner was still sitting, not looking at Sasha but a blush adorned his face.

Sasha lay there, in her birthday suit. She couldn't hide her most private parts. The hot gazes of the men were sensible. She felt like a whore, waiting for a costumer and she loved it.

'Are you done lying?' The Corporal said. 'Admit it, you love this.'

'How can I not like this Corporal?!' Sasha responded. She was very sure every woman would like this too. 'Good girl, Sasha…'

He rewarded her confession with a flick of his tongue against her nipple.

'Corporal…' she panted.

Then he nodded to Jean and Eren. They looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to Sasha with a big smirk plastered on their faces.  
Both of them started to stroke her inner thigh. First on the same height as her knee, but agonizingly slow their hands crept towards her womanhood.  
Sasha panted, her breathing shallow. The boys felt their pants tighten. They had never seen Sasha, potato-girl, like this before.

Sure she was pretty but they didn't know that beneath her uniform she looked like a straight out bombshell.

'Reiner, why don't you join us?' Jean asked.

'The girl is tied up, this looks like rape to me,' Reiner said his voice low as always. 'It isn't rape if she enjoys it.' Jean slides his fingers up another 2 inches, earning a high pitched moan from Sasha.

He looked at Reiner. 'And see, she is enjoying it.' Reiner couldn't deny the fact that she loved it but he didn't want to take advantage of her like this. 'Whatever,' Reiner groaned, but he didn't move from his place.

Jean and Eren shrugged.

The Corporal left Sasha alone with her two friends and sat down on a chair in the corner of the dungeon. He watched the scene before him.

Sasha still tried to mute her moans and groans, which only turned him on more. But he wanted Jean, Eren and Reiner to enjoy themselves. It was obvious that Reiner had the most self-restraint of the three.  
Reiner was turned on. Levi could tell from his tinted cheeks and his fidgeting fingers, but he still didn't touch Sasha

'Stop teasing me, please,' Sasha broke. didn't feel like holding in her moans anymore. Jean and Eren exchanged a glance. Eren switched his position, he was now standing next to Sasha, the same place where Levi was standing a minute ago. She

Eren circled his fingers around Sasha's breast, careful to not hit her most sensitive spot. Sasha yanked at her restraints. She growled softly, wanting more of Eren's fingers.  
Jean, who was still standing at her feet, decided to take some action too. He caressed Sasha's outer lips teasingly.

Sasha mewled. 'More, please give me more!'

Jean smirked. 'Beg for it, tell me what you want,' he said.

Sasha didn't want to sound desperate, but her desire for release was bigger.

'Jean, please…' She panted heavily. 'Just put your fingers in already…'

Jean placed a wet kiss on Sasha's thigh, making her squirm. Then he slides his fingers between her lips. 'You are soaking wet, Sasha. You like to be tied up don't you? Mmm… You are so dirty,' Jean said hoarsely. The vulgarity of his words made her shiver. She could only groan as response.

Eren, who was still groping her two soft breasts, wanted to make her moan too. He dipped his head down to her collarbone. Licking it with his wet tongue.

'Eren… That feels good, please don't stop.' Her voice was unsteady. Eren was more than pleased with her reaction and rewarded her with a sudden pinch in her nipple.

Sasha let a low moan escape her lips. The combination of Eren's hot mouth and tongue and his hands caressing her nubs was almost enough to make her come.

Jean was still teasing Sasha a little bit, not putting his finger directly into her pussy, but stroking the flesh around her extremely sensitive clitoris. But he didn't touch the bundle of nerves.

Meanwhile, Sasha's panting became louder. Her moans more desperate and Jean could feel her womanhood becoming wetter by the second. The smell of her juices made him dizzy and he wanted her to leak more of the delicious liquid.

Without any preparations, he trusted two fingers in her wet cunt.

'Jean!' Sasha screamed. His fingers were thick. She was glad that she had masturbated before, otherwise this would probably hurt like hell. She felt a little bit uncomforted. Jean could tell by her tensed muscles but when she begged him to move, he wasn't planning on holding back.

He angled his fingers, determined to find the right spot. His pace became faster and when he found her sweet spot, Sasha's back arched of the bed.

'Jean! Right. There. Again!' Sasha commanded him. Although Sasha wasn't in the position to give commands, he obeyed her. He hit her sweet spot over and over again. Encouraged by her erotic sounds he trusted his fingers in harder and deeper.

Sasha felt her muscles tighten a little bit around Jean's fingers, a sign that she could come any moment.

'Jean, jean, jean, o my god I feel so good.' She whispered.

Eren felt left out, so he sucked her nipple. 'EREN!' Shouted Sasha surprised.

There were too many sensations. She needed release., she wanted to come so desperately. Sweat trickled down her neck. The tension built up in her stomach.  
Eren pinched her nipples harder, sucked them more furiously. He licked the sensitive skin in her neck and bit it, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough for Sasha to scream.

'Damn it! I, I am going to…'

'Stop!' The corporal yelled. The boys stopped their movements immediately.

'What? Are you kidding me? I was about to come!' Yelled Sasha. She was now officially sexually frustrated.

'I told you we couldn't always stay nice, didn't I?' Levi said sadistically.

Sasha felt the need to come slowly fade away. That didn't mean she wasn't horny anymore though.

'Release her,' Levi demanded.

Jean and Eren did as he said, untying the ropes. Sasha rubbed her wrist, they were a bit sore due her yanking on the restraints.  
_Is my punishment already over?_ She asked herself.

She couldn't be more wrong.

'On all fours.' Levi said.

Sasha looked at him, slightly frightened.

'Are you deaf? On all fours I said!'

'That's way too embarrassing Corporal!'

'For fucks sake. I told you I wouldn't go easy on you all the time.'

'But, but…' Sasha couldn't finish her sentence.

'On your hands and knees. Or should I help you with that?' Levi growled.

After that, Sasha didn't hesitate any longer and positioned herself just like the Corporal had asked. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the reactions of everyone around her.

Jean and Eren couldn't tear their eyes of her. She looked so damn hot. Even Levi quietly admitted she was one of the most beautiful woman he had seen.  
She was always friendly, always smiling. But right now she was prettier than ever. Her face flustered of humiliation. It wasn't only erotic, it was cute too. Like he would say that out loud… Finding someone cute was a sign of weakness.

'You know I like to beat people up as punishment, right?' Levi asked.

Sasha thought of Eren. She trembled.

'Yes but please! Let me go, I have learned my lesson.'

'Like hell you did, you only enjoyed it up till know. I can see you are still wet.'

Sasha shivered because of his bold statement, he was looking at her lower lips…

'But since Jean, Eren and Reiner are here, _they_ will teach you a lesson.'

'We are going to what?' Jean said shocked.

'Spank her. Don't you dare feel pity for her.'

'We can't do that Corporal, she is our friend!' Eren resisted.

'Slap. Her. Ass. Before I kick yours,' Levi threatened.

Although they weren't really affected by the Corporal's threats, they couldn't ignore his demands either. Something told them if they didn't do it, he would do it himself. That would probably be much worse.

Reiner felt disgusted. There was no way in hell he would slap a girl who couldn't even defend herself properly. He felt guilty for leaving the awful task to Jean and Eren.

'Let's get this over with Sasha,' Eren whispered in Sasha's ear. Sasha nodded, giving him permission to punish her.

'You go first Eren…' Jean said. 'Why me?' 'Just do it!' Jean shouted. Eren sighed.

Eren raised his hand, hesitated for a second, then he spanked Sasha's ass. Not with all of his power, of course. He caressed the part of her butt where his hand had landed.

Sasha could handle this much pain with ease, she had worse. Fighting Titans was worse. She only gritted her teeth lightly.

'I told you not to feel pity for her Eren,' Levi scolded.

He walked up to Sasha, slapped her ass at full force. Sasha cried out. Not only because she didn't expect to be spanked again, but also because it seriously hurt her.

'Keep going until her ass is bright red,' the Corporal said. Sasha swallowed, not knowing if she would be able to handle the pain.

'Sasha, prepare yourself please, this is going to hurt because I am quite strong,' Jean said. Eren raised an eyebrow at his cockiness, it was not the read time to act like a total dick.

Jean landed his hand on her ass with a loud _pats_.

'Aaahhh!' Sasha screamed. That hurt like a bitch. Her ass became a little bit red already. Jean was relieved, the light red marks on her butt cheek meant he didn't have to spank her too long.

'That is what I'm talking about!' Levi praised. 'Show me what you can do Eren.'

Unlike Jean, Eren didn't feel the need to brag about his strength.

_Patss!_

'Mmmmm..' Sasha held back a groan.

_No I don't like this, right? _Sasha asked herself. She couldn't ignore her aching pussy though. Sasha was sure the Corporal already noticed that she only got hornier from Eren and Jean abusing her ass.

Another hit. 'Aaahhhh!' Sasha cringed. Jean rubbed her ass for a bit, and she couldn't help but squirm beneath him.

Eren slapped her again, earning a low growl from Sasha. This turned her on way to much. She was supposed to hate it. She was supposed to only feel the pain. Instead, the pain was only a little detail in comparison with the pleasure she was feeling. _Shame on me for liking this…_

Then, Eren and Jean raised their hands at the same time. This would be the last time they would spank her. Using all of their power they slapped her one more time.

'Aaaaah… ngghhh!' Sasha cried and moaned loud.

The Corporal smirked at her reaction. _So she was a masochist? Didn't see that coming._ He thought.

'It seems you like everything we do, Sasha,' Levi said, 'it isn't fair that you are the only one receiving pleasure, isn't it?' The corporal had a strange sparkle in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first FF I've ever written and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!****English isn't my native language**. **M****y apologies if there are any mistakes in my story, but practice makes perfect I guess :)**  
**I think I'll write another chapter, so I hope you are up for it...  
**

**Loortje**


	2. Chapter 2

_**But I was Hungry!**_

_- Chapter 2 - _

_I am not going to be the only one receiving pleasure? _Sasha could somewhat apprehend what Levi meant, she lacked any experience though. _What does it even look like, _she thought. Sasha didn't have much time to ponder about her shortcomings.

The corporal stood in front of her, bending his knees so that he could look Sasha in the eyes.

'You have beautiful eyes,' the corporal purred, his warm breath stroking her soft rosy lips, 'am I the first one telling you this?'

'Y-yes, you are sir,' Sasha mentally slapped herself for stuttering . No one had ever complimented her deep brown eyes, no one ever thought they were special because you can barely distinguish the pupil and iris. And here he was, the Corporal, saying it as some sort of pick up line.

'Mmm, they truly are interesting. Your eyes look so deep, almost like I can see your soul,' he murmured. Loud enough for Sasha to hear him, the others could only guess what he was saying.

Levi rested his forehead on to Sasha's, holding her gaze, until Sasha couldn't take his burning glare any longer, and looked away.

'Are we the first ones to touch you like this?' The Corporal traced her collarbone from the outside to the inside, then all the way up her throat till his finger reached her chin.

'Yes, you all were the first time touching me like that, Corporal,' Sasha confessed.

_As I thought, she has no experience with guys at all. This is going to be fun. _Levi thought to himself.

'Is that really true, Sasha? Have you never even touched yourself?' Levi said, raising his right eyebrow as if he was confused. 'You seemed quite familiar with what you felt just minutes ago.'

Sasha turned bright red. Why did the Corporal want her to say all these embarrassing things? _Do I have to admit or deny _She furrowed her brows, thinking about what to say.

Now it was crystal clear to Levi she had masturbated before, he could see that Sasha felt uncomfortable. He still wanted her to admit it though. The Corporal loved the way he could humiliate Sasha so easily.

'I have done it with myself before,' Sasha whispered.

'When was it better? When we did it or when you do it yourself?' Levi whispered teasingly back.

Sasha bit her lip.

'It is better when you do it.' A mere whisper.

'The boys can't hear you, talk louder!' Levi growled.

'It is better when you do it!' Sasha said loud, squinting in embarrassment.

'Better than what?' Levi already knew the answer, but the boys needed to hear it too.

'It is better than when I do it myself…'

Jean, Eren and even Reiner could feel their members twitch at her words. They all imagined Sasha lying in bed, naked. Her cheeks tinted and her eyes closed in pleasure, trying to hold back the moans, panting heavily.

Sasha slept in the room down the hall.

There was a huge chance of getting caught doing it since it was an ordinary thing when one of the members of the legion burst into someone else's room, and yet she was doing all these erotic things. It made the guys wonder… _When I last entered her room, did she play with herself just yet? _

'Did that boost your confidence a little bit?' The Corporal directed his question to the boys. Jean and Eren smiled brightly, proud of themselves for – almost – getting a girl off.

The Corporal was still standing eye to eye with Sasha. He slid his hand behind her neck, pulling her forward. He licked his lips. Sasha followed his tongue-movement with her eyes and mimicked his action, making sure her lips were nice and wet for what was coming. She was actually looking forward to it.

Levi pressed his slightly wet lips against Sasha's, she moaned softly into his mouth. The Corporal, again, controlled her. The kiss was pretty soft, sweet as sugar and Sasha craved for more. She tilted her head more towards Levi's. When the Corporal understood what her intention were, he couldn't help but smile perversely. He plunged his tongue in her warm mouth, making her shiver and clutch the sheets tightly. The Corporal felt his blood streaming southwards, he wanted her so bad. Sasha bit his lip intuitively, earning an animalistic growl from Levi. Their tongues rubbing each other almost violently, he began to search for her pink nipple. When he had found her pleasure spot, he pinched it hard, causing Sasha to back away from the kiss and throw her head back.

'Mmmmm… Corporal, harder, please,' Sasha begged him. She loved the way it stung, it set her body on fire. Every inch of her skin.

'As you wish, madam,' Said Levi sarcastically, 'but only this time I will obey you.'

He pinched her nub again, harder now. Sasha cried out, arching her back. She had almost forgotten about the other attendees.

'She likes it rough guys,' Levi spoke. Sasha jerked her head at the direction of her friends. Jean and Eren looked hungrily. They both wanted to ravage her...

'Don't play the shy guys now. You have my permission to do whatever you want with her. I am sure she will enjoy it.'

_Tchhh, they need my permission, don't they_, Sasha huffed. She was still in denial

The Corporal ignored his own groin and stepped aside, making space for Eren. Eren placed his hands on either side of Sasha's head, he looked at her swollen lips. The lips which had clung to Levi's lips. He wanted to kiss the same lips.

_Will I still taste the Corporal on her?_ Eren wondered, not knowing if it was a major turn on or turn off to him. He would kiss her either way.

Their lips touched briefly at first. Eren was kind of shy, especially compared to the demanding Corporal. Still, his lips felt soothing on hers. Sasha felt her body rise in temperature. Their lips moved together perfectly, Eren using every bit of experience he already had and Sasha just did what the Corporal had taught her. Sasha could taste the toothpaste on his lips. The minty flavor made her wanting to taste more of him. For once, Sasha dominated Eren, swiping her tongue against his lips impatiently. Eren permitted her entrance and she sneaked her tongue between his lips. The emerald eyed boy pulled away from the kiss, making Sasha whimper.

Eren sat down on the bed, on his knees. He forced Sasha to sit in the same way as himself. Then, he pulled Sasha closer, her breast touching his chest. He could feel her hard nipples through his shirt.

Eren dipped his head down, capturing Sasha's lips. He parted his lips immediately, because he loved the way her tongue swirled passionately with his own.

Just when Sasha wanted to put her arms around Eren's neck, Sasha got yanked away. She fell on her back on the bed.

'Enough, lovebirds. It is my turn now.' Jean growled. The whole scene had enfolded in front of him and he couldn't take part. It was pure torture.

'Damn it Jean, we were kind of busy you know!' Eren nearly shouted, angry.

_Is it okay that I enjoy seeing these boys fight over me? I guess not… _Sasha thought.

'Eren shut up, your turn is over,' the Corporal. With that, the brawl between Jean and Eren ended. Jean smiled triumphantly, Eren shot him an annoyed look.

'Baby, I am going to make you feel good again,' Jean said slyly. Sasha rubbed her thighs together, remembering the way she felt when Eren and Jean were fingering her.

'Way to go Jean, smooth pick up line,' Eren mocked.

'Zip it, idiot. Just watch and learn,' Jean said, not really affected by Eren's teasing.

Eren didn't feel like responding and just decided to watch Sasha and Jean. Mostly Sasha though, her body was just so irresistible. He just kept gawking at her until Jean's body hovered over her. That kind of ruined his view.

Sasha lay beneath Jean's muscled body. He smelled manly, and for some reason that made her wet. Even wetter than she already was, because the kisses from Levi and Eren made her juices flow too. Jean, surprisingly, avoided her lips and went straight for the cleavage.

Sasha gasped for air as Jean pressed tiny pecks on her skin between her tits. Without actually wanting to do so, Sasha grabbed Jean's short hair. She pulled his hair, wanting him to give her more. More of his lips. No more teasing.

Jean graced his teeth over Sasha's sensitive skin.

'Ahhhh, Jean. Cut the teasing!' Sasha said wantonly.

'But teasing is just so much fun…' Jean smirked. He already made Sasha hot as fire, she was begging for him. As he could recall, she didn't beg for Eren. He felt quite pleased with his small victory.

Sasha tried to sooth the aching feeling in her lower region by bucking her hips up and down. It just helped a little bit, not nearly enough.

The Corporal intervened again. 'Jean get off her.'

Jean pouted. The fun was just getting started and the Corporal already told him to stop. He got back on his feet. Eren was smiling at him way too nice.

_The bastard always enjoys seeing me suffer, _Jeansight irritated.

'These guys are too sweet for you,' the Corporal said, indirectly scolding Jean and Eren.

'You just want to be treated more roughly, and they just don't seem to understand…' The Corporal walked towards Sasha, who was still lying on bed, and gently grabbed a string of hair. He pretended to admire her hair, pretended to feel the silky texture. But in reality he did neither of those things. He just grabbed her hair harder, and yanked her of the bed.

Sasha cried out in pain when her knees hit the concrete floor. Her friends eyes widened at Levi's action, worrying for Sasha.

'You like to be on your knees, don't you?' Levi said, not expecting an answer.

'On the floor is where you belong…' The Corporal hissed. Sasha turned her head away in embarrassment. The Corporal could not see her eyes darkening with lust. If he did saw it, he would know she enjoyed his dirty words.

Levi unbuckled his pants, making everyone in the dungeon wonder why he was dressed. Maybe the rumors were true, and did Levi always keep sentry, even at night time.

Levi lowered his pants to his knees, his boxers too, and revealed his hard cock. Sasha looked at his through her lashes. The length wasn't that impressive, it was just an average size. She still blushed, it was the first she had ever seen.

'Are you going to keep staring it, or what? Suck it.' The Corporal said, not wanting to wait for her hot mouth.

Sasha blinked a few times, twitching her fingers nervously.

'Corporal, this is my first time… I don't know how…'

Levi sighed. 'Let me help you then.'

He pressed his manhood between her lips, she parted them slowly. Sasha looked up, meeting his gaze. The innocence of her eyes made the Corporal's dick throb. How he would love to break her innocence.

Sasha could take him in rather easily, she was quite happy with that. However, when Levi snapped his hips forward, she gagged. Levi guided her head with his hand, moving up and down in a slow pace. The Corporal didn't want to blow his load too soon, which was hard because of the erotic proceedings he had witnessed. He managed to keep his poker face, even though he was screaming on the inside.

Levi released his hand so that Sasha could decide the pace.

He didn't expect her to go this fast, she bobbed her head furiously. His dick was driving Sasha crazy, she could feel every vein and ridge with her tongue and her resistance crumbled. She gave a long lick from the base to the tip, swirling her tongue around the top. The Corporal accidentally let a soft moan slip. She tasted the bitter flavor of his precum, reassuring her that she was doing it right.

Once again, she tightened her lips around his shaft, sucking him as hard as possible. She wanted to hear him groan, make him cum. She wanted his semen on her tongue, the first semen she would ever see.

Sasha cupped his balls in her hand, caressing them softly and with that, the Corporal closed his eyes tightly shut. This was it, he couldn't restrain himself any longer.

'Sasha, I'm going to… nghhhh' With a deep groan, the Corporal blew his load in her mouth before even finishing his sentence.

Sasha jolted at the odd taste, it wasn't that bad so after pondering about _spitting_ or _swallowing, _she decided to swallow his cum. It seemed more appropriate in the situation.

Sasha wiped away a drop of his seed from the corner of her mouth, licking her finger so she could taste him again.

'Good enough for you, Corporal?' Sasha smiled sweetly.

'Brat, don't get cocky just because you made me cum once,' Levi scolded, 'but it seems you enjoyed sucking me of quite a bit.' This made Sasha blush, but she wasn't going to lie to herself and anyone else, anymore.

'So what if I did?' Sasha challenged. The Corporal couldn't believe she had really just said that, but he liked that side of her. He looked at Jean.

'Kirstein, time to finish your turn boy,' Levi said.

Jean saw Sasha, kneeling, hands on her knees. She looked at him with a seductive smile, he couldn't even recognize her anymore. Where was the girl who didn't know how to give a proper blowjob? Did her true self just come out? If so, he liked her much better this way. God she was gorgeous.

The horny boy made his way to Sasha, who stood up and grabbed his hand.

'Why don't you lie down? _Baby I am going to make you feel good._' Sasha said, repeating his words from earlier.

She led him the way to the bed, pushing him down with the palms of her hand. In her head, this had already happened a million times. She always imagined giving blowjobs, when she was getting herself off. For some reason, that made her even hornier than when she imagined getting licked. Sucking Jean off, who was quite handsome, was beyond her wildest fantasies. He always was out of her reach, he was obsessed with Mikasa. But she wasn't here. Now he could focus on her.

Sasha crawled on top of Jean, her ass high in the air. Eren and Reiner gasped as they had a clear view of her round butt and her lips. They were jealous as hell. _Why was Jean first?_ Reiner shook his head at his perverted thoughts. That wasn't like him.

Jean hissed when Sasha bit softly in his collarbone. He couldn't handle much more teasing, his member was about to explode. Luckily for him, Sasha couldn't wait either. She tucked his shirt over his head and drooled at the sight of his ripped abs. She placed wet, sloppy kisses all the way from his chest, to the waistband of his sweatpants. The closer she came to his groin, the heavier he began to breath.

'Sasha, just do it,' Jean commanded weakly due to the heavy panting.

Sasha smirked. 'But teasing is just so much fun…'

_This is what they call bad karma, I suppose,_ Jean thought. He had said the exact same words, when he was busy with Sasha. He totally understood her now, just like him, she was a longing mess back then. And because of that, Sasha could understand him now too, so she decided to get straight to the point.

She yanked his pants down, grabbing his dick eagerly.

'Wow, you are thick!' The words slipped her lips before she could really understand what she was saying.

'Well, thanks!' Jean laughed. 'Don't you want to measure it with your lips?'

Sasha got the hint, but first she gave a firm tug on his cock. He bucked his hips in her hand. Sasha felt her pussy tighten at his reaction. She loved the way he squirmed unnoticeably for the spectators, so that she was the only one who could feel how horny he really was.

She jerked his manhood agonizingly slow. Jean covered his eyes with his arm, his lips slightly parted.

Sasha saw the pearls of precum on the head. Jean was ready for her lips.

The brunette licked the sensitive head, enjoying the flavor of the precum.

'Ahhhh.. S-Sasha,' Jean groaned. He was caught off guard with the sudden wet touch of her tongue.

Sasha wrapped her lips solely around the tip, teasing it with her soft muscle. She held back his hips with her hands, preventing him from thrusting his hips forward. She needed al her strength.

Jean felt his release draw near, hating the fact that he'd come so soon.

Sasha forced herself deeper on his cock, until her nose touched his pubic hair. She almost chocked, his member was slick with saliva.

'Sasha, I am close,' Jean managed to say between his panting and moans.

Sasha hummed as response, the vibrations sent him almost of the edge. She pulled up again, sucking hard. Jean could feel the cum boil in his balls. A last swirl around the tip, and Jean pressed her head down on his cock.

' Damnnnn… God…' Jean cursed as he came, shooting his seed down Sasha's throat.

'Thank you so much, god, Sasha!' The boy said, in his afterglow. Even though he didn't do much, he was exhausted.

He got back on his feet and let himself fall down in the corner of the dungeon.

'You're welcome! Who is next?' Sasha asked, she had never been this horny. In her life. Ever.

She didn't even care that nobody really pleased her, the taste of cum was enough to satisfy her.

'My turn!' Eren shouted excited.

This was no surprise, since everyone already had gotten their blowjobs. Except from Reiner, but he didn't take part anyway. Sasha wanted to see what Reiner looked like _down there_ more than she wanted to see what the rest looked like. Was he really that big, just like in her imagination?

Sasha was again on all fours, Eren standing in front of her. She hungrily tugged his pajama pants down, freeing the long member of Eren. Is cock wasn't as thick as Jean's, but it was longer. It would be a huge challenge to fit the whole member in her mouth. But she was up for challenge.

'Reiner, isn't it time you join in?' The Corporal asked.

'Yes, please Reiner!' Sasha said, looking his way with a cute smile. Hopefully that would convince him to join.

'Sasha, you don't actually want this. Think about it!' Reiner shouted.

'Of course I want this! This is me, begging you. Please. Fuck. Me.' Sasha growled.

Reiner got thrilled by her words. 'Okay, but don't regret this later.'

'I won't regret this for sure.' Sasha beckoned him.

Reiner kicked his pants off, his erection sticking out. _Wow, he really is huge_, Sasha thought, gaping at his monstrous member.

Reiner stood next to Eren. Sasha spit in her hand, and began to stroke Reiner's hard length, making it wet. Eren was jealous but he didn't say a word. The girl moved her head forward, wanting to welcome is cock in her wet mouth but Reiner stopped her.

'You wanted me to fuck you, right?' He asked.

'Yes…?' Sasha said, puzzled.

'Then that is exactly what I am going to do. I can't hold back. I need you know,' Reiner said dangerously low.

Sasha gulped. Everything he said sounded so sexy. Reiner stood now behind Sasha. He slid two fingers between her lips, Sasha moaned impudently loud. Reiner had confirmed his former assumption: she didn't need any more foreplay, she already was dripping wet and ready for his cock. Carefully, because he knew it was her first time, he placed his cock before her entrance and gave a little bit pressure. She winced slightly.

'Just put it in. Just get it over with,' she hissed between gritted teeth.

'In one thrust?' He asked.

'In one thrust,' Sasha confirmed.

Reiner did as she told him to do. He pulled his cock back, and then, in one thrust he penetrated her. Sasha cried. _Damn he is so huge, I love it!_ She thought. Reiner, as sweet as he was, let her adjust.

Meanwhile, Sasha grabbed Eren's cock. She pulled him a little bit closer and she dragged her tongue up the base. Eren let a muffled moan, which Sasha enjoyed hearing. Pressing her tongue flat along the underside of the shaft, she bobbed her head up and down.

Reiner decided it was time to move. Slowly, he rocked his hips. Her pussy clenched down on his cock and making his manhood sheen with her juices.  
Sasha groaned softly, making Eren moan to due to the vibrations. It was a kind of chain reaction.

Reiner was searching for Sasha's sweet spot, he wanted to make her come. And then, all of a sudden, he hit the right spot.

'Mmmmnghhhh…' Sasha cried out, muted by the cock in her mouth.

Encouraged by her reaction he moved his hips faster, making his thrusts deeper. Sasha was in heaven, liquid fire running through her veins. Reiner knew this wasn't enough to make her come and sought her clitoris. When he found the nub, he rubbed it softly, knowing it was sensitive. Sasha jerked, tension building up in her body. More moans, which stimulated Eren. Saliva dripping down Sasha's chin.

Sasha's insides were on fire, every muscle was tense. Reiner could feel her cunt tighten, just like himself, she was close to her release. Reiner stimulated her clit more, caressing it faster.

'Nghhhhh! Ahhhh!' That made Sasha come, all the touches were too much for her and she had an smashing orgasm. Sasha jerked, not able to control her muscles.

Reiner, after one finally thrust, came too. His hot cum filled up her pussy. Her clenching muscles squeezed every last drop of his semen out of his dick.

The moans and vibrations sent Eren over the edge, and because of Sasha's afterglow, she couldn't swallow and his cum dripped on the sheets. Eren, Reiner and Sasha panted heavily.

Eren tucked his manhood back in his pants and Reiner put on his pants again.  
Sasha lay on the bed, as good as a sleep. Levi wrapped a blanket around her and smiled. It had been a good night.

* * *

The Corporal carried the girl in his arms. _She looks adorable when she is sleeping,_ he thought. He allowed himself to smile, he was alone anyway. _No wonder she is tired, it is almost dawn and I am exhausted too. _Levi didn't know if his punishment would make Sasha stop stealing food, but he had given her a hell of a good time so he was happy. He was always glad when he made one of the members of the Scouting Legion happy.

Not that he would let anyone know of his soft side.

* * *

Sasha yawned. Then she remembered the events of last night and blushed. _Was it just a dream?_ She thought. She got up and felt her body aching instantly. That was the answer on her unspoken question. It had really happened.

How in the world could she face Levi and his helpers? She was afraid Jean had bragged about him fucking her. She was sure everyone thought of her as a major slut now. Thinking about how miserable the situation was, was not helping her and she knew it. Sasha pulled herself together and got ready for breakfast.

She sat at the table. Almost every other member was present too, except Hanji and Eren.

'Hanji is doing some sort of experiment with Eren and his titan powers,' Sasha heard Erwin say to Levi. 'That woman doesn't know when to quit,' Levi sighed, 'I thought we already examined everything?'

Sasha loved the casual morning chats of her friends. No one mentioned what happened to her and she was really grateful for that.  
Sasha grabbed a piece of bread and she smeared butter on it. _If only I had cooked, I wouldn't be eating this shit, _the brunette thought, _I would make a delicious omelet and… _Her thoughts were cut off by Jean's intense stare.

_Please don't tell everyone what happened. _Sasha tried to make Jean understand what she wanted to say, but couldn't, trough her glare. Jean didn't seem to get Sasha completely, instead he just smirked perversely. Much to Sasha's pleasure, he continued his conversation with Armin shortly after their awkward moment of eye contact.

Sasha lazily ate her breakfast, too tired to talk to anyone. But who could blame her? She had a rather rough night after all. Sipping her coffee, she could feel someone staring at her. It was Reiner. His eyes beastly and knowingly. Unlike Jean, he didn't look like a pervert at all. He didn't smile, he didn't smirk and yet he looked very passionate. Sasha shivered and a blush crept on her cheeks.

'Sasha are you okay? Do you have a fever?' It was Petra. Sasha snapped out of her trance.

'Yeah, I'm okay. I just couldn't sleep last night.' _I was busy getting banged._

'Mmm, that sucks. You have to drink chamomile tea before bed. Believe me, you will sleep like a baby!' Petra said, way too bright for the early hour.

'I guess I should try that sometime then.' Sasha smiled gently.

* * *

_Why do I have to do the dishes with them? _Sasha sighed. Erwin could be the devil sometimes. Not that he knew anything about the current circumstances, but it was an unfortunate coincidence that Sasha was standing in the kitchen with solely Jean and Reiner.

It was dead silent, you could sense the tension in the air. Sasha dried the dishes fast, wanting to be done as soon as possible.

Then Sasha heard Jean cough and she looked his way. Reiner was standing next to him, looking down on her with a beautiful smirk playing on his lips. Not the cocky smirk Jean always has, but a smirk without an annoying amount of self confidence.

'When is the next time you are going to try to steal food?' Jean winked.

_**- The End- **_

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I have finished this story! Writing smut is sooo hard and time-consuming. I am well aware of the fact that it took me some time to update... Sorry!  
I am not sure when I will start a new story, but I guess it is whenever I have some inspiration. Thank you for reading :)  
**

**Loortje**


End file.
